1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holders and more particularly to tool holders conformed to retain insertion and extraction tools useful with electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The process of assembly of multi-pin electrical connectors frequently entails the insertion and extraction of electrical leads into the insulator body of the connector. Typically such insulator bodies are characterized by a resilient material structure provided with a plurality of bores or cavities each including a retaining clip by which each inserted lead is grasped. Accordingly, the installation or extraction of each lead requires deformation of the clip tabs typically achieved through the use of a tubular tool.
The insertion and extraction tools commonly used for this purpose are often shaped with small grasping areas and thus render the process manually difficult and cumbersome. In particular it is the occasional tight fit in the terminal bore that presents the major problem.
Accordingly, a tool holder which conveniently improves the manipulative convenience of the insertion and extraction tool is both desired and sought and it is such a tool holder that is described herein.